Some prior art sprayers use sectional nozzle control or individual nozzle control to spray or treat crop with crop inputs, such as pesticide, fungicide, fertilizer, herbicide, chemicals or other treatments. However, the prior art sprayers may be unable to target accurately plants with appropriate levels of crop inputs if the plants deviate from linear rows or even row spacing because of plant growth or inaccurate planting of seed. For example, deviation of plants from ideal row spacing can be associated with human error in manual driving of planters or machine error in automated guidance systems, such as position drift in satellite navigation receivers without real-time kinematic reference base stations or without real-time precise correction signals. Sometimes, actual crop yields are reduced from potential crop yields because of the sprayer's inaccuracies in the application of crop inputs or problematic adherence to prescriptions (e.g., zone-based prescriptions of corresponding the rate of amount of crop inputs) from experienced farmers, agronomists or horticultural experts. Further, the grower or operator of the sprayer may tend to compensate for inaccuracies in treating plants by over-application of crop inputs or chemicals that can reduce profit margins for growers or result in unnecessary environmental impact. Thus, there is a need for a sprayer with adjustable row units to provide appropriate or targeted level of crop inputs to plants, even if the plants rows deviate from ideal row spacing.